middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge
'' Revenge ''is the fourth book of the Middle School Experience series. It chronicles Alex's still-lingering bitter feelings about losing her former best friend to the Popular Sensations and her willingness to get revenge on them. Alex Sanders is tired of the Popular Sensations making her life miserable at school, so with the help of her friends, she decides to get back at them. Her pranks are harmful at first, but soon, her obsession with her schemes annoys everyone around her. When one of her antics lands her in huge trouble, will she come clean about her real reason for wanting revenge? Summary On an October morning, Alex meets up with Jessie and Chloe. They talk about their weekend plans, and Chloe brings up wanting to go shopping for an outfit for the upcoming Autumn Dance. Chloe is excited for the dance, but Jessie and Alex are ambivalent about it. Their conversation is interrupted when they see the Popular Sensations walking down the hallway. Alex sees Marylin and Clarissa giggling to each other, and is reminded of how she and Marylin used to be close. As the girls walk to homeroom, they see Ellie and Divya selling tickets to the Autumn Dance. Alex is displeased to learn that the dance falls on Halloween. Later, Alex accidentally makes eye contact with Marylin, but is hurt when Marylin returns her gaze with a death stare. After first period, Alex meets up with Jessie, who is hanging out with Freddy. Unfortunately, the Popular Sensations are near Alex's locker, and Alex hears them talking about the Autumn Dance. For no reason, the Popular Sensations decide to taunt Alex and get her riled up. Jessie tells the Popular Sensations to back off, but when Clarissa makes a degrading comment about Jessie, Alex attempts to defend her but is cut off by the warning bell. After the Popular Sensations walk away, Jessie states that someone needs to put them in their place. Alex thinks about that and decides to get revenge on the Popular Sensations. For the rest of the morning, Alex writes down ideas for her revenge. At lunch, she announces her scheme to her friends. Her schemes are met with negative reception, especially from Leah, Gail, and surprisingly, Jessie. However, Arabella and Chloe agree to help Alex. The next day, Alex convinces a reluctant Chloe to steal her science teacher's pet mouse and put it under the Popular Sensations' lunch table. At lunch, Alex's friends talk about the Autumn Dance, but Alex doesn't find the dance to be very interesting. Gail and Arabella announce that Blake and Robbie, respectively, asked them to the dance, and Alex pretends to be happy for them; she is secretly annoyed that her friends want to have dates to the dance. Suddenly, screams are heard from the Popular Sensations' table, and Alex and Chloe confess to their friends about their prank. Unfortunately, Chloe's science teacher tells Vice-Principal Clayton about what the girls did, and the girls end up going to the vice-principal's office. Vice-Principal Clayton gives Alex detention and makes Chloe clean Mr. Mayer's classroom for the next few afternoons. Chloe is very upset about her punishment because it means that she will have to miss practice for the school play. Alex tries to calm her down, but Chloe declares that she is done with Alex's "silly little revenge", which upsets and angers Alex. At home, Carrie tells Alex that Vice-Principal Clayton had called her and told her about the prank. She and Alex almost get into an argument when Alex tells her mom that the prank wasn't a big deal. Alex confesses that she pulled the prank on Marylin's new friends, and her parents ask her about Marylin, who they haven't seen a while. Alex, who still hasn't told her parents that she and Marylin aren't friends anymore, lies and says that Marylin has just been busy. Jerry suggests that Alex should try to become friends with "Marylin's new friends", and Alex pretends to listen to his advice. Her parents tell her not to pull anymore pranks, and Alex agrees not to, but knows that she won't listen to them. The next day, Alex and Arabella talks about yesterday's prank. Alex asks Arabella to help her with her next prank, and Arabella decides to help her, but walks away to talk to Robbie before Alex can explain the plan to her. Alex decides to catch up with Jessie. Jessie confesses that she thinks Alex is mad at her for not supporting her revenge, but Alex reassures her that she is not mad. She invites Jessie to hang out at her house during the weekend, but Jessie tells her she won't be able to because she has other plans. She mentions going shopping with Chloe, and Alex learns that Chloe had invited all of their friends except for her to go to the mall with her. Alex is upset about this, but pretends that she doesn't care about what Chloe did. At lunch, Alex and Arabella follow through with their plan. Chloe purposely brings up the shopping trip, which angers Alex. Halfway through lunch, Gabby notices that there is something wrong with her food. She then begins shrieking that there are dead ants in her food. The other Popular Sensations notice that there are dead ants in their food and start spitting out their food into their napkins. This prank makes Marylin lose her appetite and her lunch. Arabella realizes that the prank had gotten out of hand, and Alex's friends scold her for her immaturity. Alex gets mad that none of her friends find the prank funny and snaps at them about the shopping trip before storming out of the cafeteria. The following week, Alex continues to get revenge on the Popular Sensations by herself. She decides to follow her friends' advice and tone down the pranks. However, her friends and other students are beginning to get sick of the pranks. On Wednesday, Alex steals Marylin's Language Arts homework and causes her former friend to fail the assignment. After school, Jessie tries to convince Alex to come to the dance with her, but Alex refuses. Gail walks up to the girls to chat and reveals that Freddy had asked Jessie to the dance, much to Alex's dismay. Jessie asks Gail for fashion tips, and mentions that during the shopping trip, she had bought more girlier clothes so she could change up her wardrobe. The girls decide to go outside to go on their separate buses. At home, Alex watches TV with her sister Katelyn. Alex discusses her Halloween plans to wear matching costumes and go trick-or-treating with her sister. Katelyn tells Alex that she plans on going trick-or-treating with her own friends, much to Alex's disappointment. The sisters watch a show where kids get slime poured all over them. Alex begins to brainstorm an idea for the finale of the revenge. The next day, Alex helps Arabella, Ellie, and the rest of the student council decorate the gym for the Autumn Dance, but Alex is only there as part of the revenge. The morning of the dance, she gets Ms. Flynn, the art teacher, to help her create mass amounts of a substance. Alex lies about what the slime is being used for. Alex sneaks into the gym through the vents after school and puts the finishing touches on her scheme. On the night of the dance, Alex decides to wear a Scooby Doo t-shirt, her best jeans, and sneakers, but her mom disapproves of her outfit and forces her to wear a dress, which results in a family blowout. Leah and Ellie arrive to pick up Alex, and Alex's parents and Leah's dad take pictures of the girls. Carrie asks if Marylin is going to be joining them at the dance, and Alex awkwardly makes up an excuse. The girls meet up with their friends at the school, and Alex is surprised and dismayed to see that Jessie is wearing a dress. The group dances together for a while, but when a several slow songs begin playing, Jessie, Gail, and Arabella decide to dance with their dates. Alex then notices that the majority of the sixth graders feel awkward seeing all the couples dance, and starts to realize that the dance isn't that fun. Alex notices that the Popular Sensations are having a great time at the dance, but notices that they are loudly making rude comments towards everyone that is standing near them. Once Marylin makes fun of a slightly overweight girl, Alex decides to enact her prank onto the Popular Sensations. Lindsay, Mary-Kate, and the girls' dates quickly rush out of the way, but Clarissa, Gabby, and Marylin get covered with gallons of slime. Humiliated and angered, they start to chase Alex. Alex quickly runs away, and during the chase, she jumps onto the buffet table and begins throwing food and pizza boxes at the Popular Sensations. Unfortunately, she bumps into Principal Watson. Alex, Gabby, Marylin, and Clarissa are sent to his office. Principal Watson calls all of the girls' parents and tells them about the incident that had just happened. Clarissa tries to blame the fiasco solely on Alex, but the principal calls her out on throwing her shoes at Alex and for starting the chase. He tells the Popular Sensations that it wasn't necessary for them to chase Alex around the gym. Principal Watson turns to Alex and scolds her for the prank, and how it has negative consequences on the janitors, the student council, and the other students. Marylin mentions that Alex has been pulling pranks for the past two weeks. Principal Watson threatens punishment towards the girls if they don't improve their attitudes, and dismisses the Popular Sensations to clean up and change into different outfits. Once he and Alex are alone, he asks her why she pulled these pranks, and Alex, who doesn't want to share the real reason, lies and says that she was tired of them being rude to her and her friends. Principal Watson tells her that she is tired of her excuses and as a result of her behavior, she is being kicked out of the dance. Alex storms out of his office and goes outside to wait for her father to pick her up. She holds back tears as she shouts her hate for middle school. Unsurprisingly, Alex's parents ground her. The next morning, the family has a meeting to discuss Alex's issues. Alex tells Carrie that she feels like she isn't a good listener, and Carrie apologizes for acting harsh on her daughter for the past few months. Jerry points out that although he tries to be a good listener, he doesn't know anything about Alex's middle school life. Alex finally confesses to her parents that she and Marylin aren't friends anymore, but she didn't want to tell them so there wouldn't be conflict between Carrie and Marylin's mother. Carrie tells Alex that she had gone through the same situation before and advises her to forget about Marylin and focus on her real friends. Alex decides to follow this advice. The following Monday, Alex realizes that she has become somewhat of a celebrity at school due to her prank. Ellie admits to Alex that she and the other sixth grade members didn't get much input about ideas for the Autumn Dance, but promises that next year's dance will be better. As Alex walks to her locker, she meets up with the overweight girl that Marylin had fat-shamed at the dance. Alex recognizes the girl from her language arts class. The girl tells Alex that her prank made her feel more confident in standing up to the Popular Sensations, and Alex is glad that she had made a difference in someone's life. Later, Alex meets up with Chloe and Jessie. They talk about the prank, and Jessie and Chloe agree that the Popular Sensations deserved it. Chloe apologizes to Alex for being rude to her, and Alex apologizes to Chloe about getting her in trouble. Jessie and Chloe inform Alex on how the dance went, and both tell her that it was kind of boring. However, Jessie and Freddy are an official couple now, and Alex finds that she is happy for them. Alex sees the Popular Sensations and reluctantly decides to apologize to them. They don't accept the apology, but Alex doesn't care. She knows that with her new, true friends by her side, she will be able to get through middle school. Characters (in order of appearance) * Alex Sanders * Jessie Sanchez * Chloe Winters * Ellie Jackson * Divya Tikku * Freddy Hamilton * Marylin Roberts * Gabby Evans * Lindsay Shapiro * Clarissa Simpson * Arabella Wilson * Leah Harrison * Gail Edwards * Mary-Kate Lucas * Vice-Principal Clayton * Carrie Sanders * Jerry Sanders * Katelyn Sanders * Robin Flynn * Brandon Harrison * Robbie James * Jeremy Parker * Principal Watson Trivia *This story was rewritten four times. First edition was in 2008. Recent edition was in May 2016. *The inspiration came from the story "Jenna's Dilemma" by Melissa J. Morgan. Category:Stories